


【乔樱】my jolly sailor bold

by salomeow



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: lofter👉salomeow架空AU 海盗头子乔 * 人鱼塞壬薰1w一发完跨种族深入交流有⚠️————————————————
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	【乔樱】my jolly sailor bold

架空AU 海盗头子乔 * 人鱼塞壬薰   
1w一发完  
跨种族深入交流有⚠️  
打不开传送门看置顶  
————————————————

“……My heart is pierced by Cupid 我的心被丘比特之箭射中  
I disdain all glittering gold 我对闪闪发光的金子也不屑一顾  
There is nothing can console me 除了我那勇敢快乐的水手  
But my jolly sailor bold 才能让我得到慰藉……”*

月光静静铺洒水面，又被木浆划碎破开。深夜海域的光源除了头顶残云遮掩的未满月轮，就只有船舷悬挂的一盏风灯了。Joe百无聊赖地盯着海面出神，即使早已口干舌燥，依旧不断哼唱着那首古籍中记载的歌谣。

火光噼啪一下暗了少许，他只好停下手中动作去添点油。

心中又一次无奈感叹，那家伙真的会出现么。

三天前。

新派来的年轻舰长正对着镜子仔细修正他那上了粉的蜷曲假发，站在一旁的大副心底腹诽这些无用的王公贵族，但也只好取过望远镜，担负起决定航向的任务。

刺目日光反射在远处海天相交的亮弧之处，空无一物，上了年纪的男人眨了眨眼又松了口气。还有十海里，只要出了这篇礁石海域，就能安全归航了。

但是下一秒，黑色桅杆出现在视野之中。

“是海盗！”

甲板上此起彼伏的惊叫让大副差点掉了手中的望远镜，但是旁边的软蛋舰长已经摔了他的镶金镜子跌坐在地上。黑色大船以一种超乎寻常的速度逼近，他一时间不知道到该先该下令调转船身迎击还是先把旁边的烂泥拎起来。

然而在这犹豫的瞬间已经晚了。

太阳金冠骷髅的旗帜进入了射程，这同样昭示着这艘舰船和旁边的两艘护航舰也早已被纳入黑色大船的炮击范围。船首暗金雕像上Sia La Luce的花体字浮夸得像个大大的嘲讽。

不、那就是嘲讽。Joe当初咬着草梗写下这几个字的时候，一旁的孩童正将本应供奉于教皇桌前的夜明珠当球踢着玩。这种腐朽的教会王朝尽早熄灭才好，我们说，sia la luce，要有光。

这些事情站在指挥舱里的大副自然是不知道的，他一手揪着软蛋舰长的领子——要知道这人有个三长两短他也会没命——一面死死盯着逼近大船之首站立的男人。

深麦色的皮肤在烈日下反射着光，肩头的太阳纹身昭示这人的身份——Sia La Luce的船长，占据一半海域那群逃亡贱民的无冕之王，传闻名叫Joe的——

“海盗！”甲板上撕心裂肺的叫声和炮击声同时响起。他们尚未调转船身过三十度，对面的炮弹已经击碎了前甲板。稍弱的炮声于左右响起，一时间浓烟充斥了视野。那两只护卫舰总算派上些用场，他稍稍松口气扯着船长的领口往外拖，心里懊悔真不该摊上这份差事。

但转瞬间海风吹散硝烟，绳索破空的尖啸声随即而至，他看见毫无伤痕的黑色大船，还有弯刀之上深红的眼睛。

“Joe，他们果然在谋划从东面海域进攻。”剃着平头的船副递过一卷信纸，他从指挥舱的大箱子里搜出的，而那群王政的走狗残兵已经弃船逃走。

当初流亡者落脚的岛群成了海洋中的庇护所，对岸傲慢的贵族本对这乌合之众不屑一顾，但是越来越多的贱民，不只是罪犯，加入了他们。里面有医生、建筑师、甚至科学院那些穿着长袍的书呆子，不知着了什么魔。多年来忙着敛财怠于处理，终于在数次遭遇海盗之后召集船队开始扫荡了。

Joe当然知道这些。如果不是低调行事，「自由港」的同伴们根本无法在皇家海军的围剿中生存。但现在不一样了，他们拥有足以抗衡的实力。

只不过还有一处隐患。

“群岛东面的海域水流湍急，常年迷雾缭绕，但据记载里面有适宜作为补给点的岛屿。这回那帮软脚虾竟然打算从东面进攻，真是有不小的勇气。”被占领的双桅橫帆船已经搬空凿沉，船副随着Joe回到Sia La Luce，商量下一步行动。

“虽然偶尔有逃难者失了方向穿过东方海域，我们的人鲜少靠近，”船副推了推眼镜，看前面墨绿发色的人抹去手臂上的鲜血，他接着说，“传闻那里是塞壬的领地——”

“塞壬……就是人鱼吧。”名叫Joe的男人回头，肩膀的肌肉随着伸展放松手臂的动作隆起。“也不知道是人头鱼身还是鱼头人身，总归还是有挺翘屁股的要好一些～”

声调依旧是懒洋洋的，散乱的额发之下眼中却闪着野兽般的暗光。

“至于是敌是友，去会会不就行了？”

Joe自然是想带领船队率先占领。传闻这里暗礁中磁石密布，进入海域便会指南针失灵火铳偏离弹道，还有人鱼迷惑人心的歌声诱导水手坠入海中，让人无法接近海域中心的圣地。

于是他只挑选了六名老手驾驶一艘拆掉了火炮的单桅帆船，在正午驶向东方。

这片海域白日虽然迷雾稍稍淡去，且人鱼基本为夜行性，大大小小的漩涡和凶险的海涛也足以让人丧命。看着礁石上破败船板的刻纹，Joe认出了许多皇家商队和海军的船只。他们已经越来越接近中心。

一时间全员都没有说话，耳畔只有缆绳滑动的沉闷声响和海涛撞击船舷的声音。

桅船向前驶去，不知何时远处显现出一道矮塔型的巨大影子，在迷雾中岿然不动。

是中心的岛屿吗。Joe眯起眼睛，突然在灰影中模模糊糊地捕捉到一抹淡色。

「自由港」适宜各种各样的花朵生长。水红的花毛茛，紫色的鸢尾，鲜黄的风信子，颜色热烈如同这里的日光，但他从未见过东洋书本中「云雾般淡粉」的樱花。这一刻他却觉得那就是传说中的颜色。

背对着的人——或者说存在——长发垂下遮住了脊背，手臂之下却笼在了水波的阴影中。Joe不知此时是否该减速停下，水流却像突然不与他们作对了一般，将船只向前送去。

越来越近，越来越近，近到能看清那双赤裸手臂的线条。然后小岛和樱粉色的背影同时动了。

银亮的箭矢破风而来，Joe看见迷雾中的身影再次拉满了弓，一声暴喝随即而至。

“卡拉！砸烂他们的船！”

身经百战的海盗头子快速夺过舵轮扭转船头，白帆堪堪避过挥来的巨鳌。同时余光瞥见了「小岛」的真面目——那是一只身披硬甲的巨大海兽，而脊背之上半立着传说中被称为塞壬的生物。

长发在巨兽搅起的咸腥海风中猎猎飞舞，金色眼瞳冷冰冰地向下俯视。他拉满了弓。

“去死吧，绿毛大猩猩！”

总算靠着藏在船尾的小艇捡回一命，Joe躺在营地的吊床上很惆怅。

第一，初次会见人鱼出师不利，还毁了一条船。第二，人鱼竟然是男的，没有翘屁股。第三，跟这家伙一看就和不来，但还得尝试再去见一面。

他转动着手中的银箭，只有不到手腕的一半粗，却在刚才的试验中足以射穿甲板厚度的木板，而且丝毫不会受磁石影响。掌握这种工艺必然能将他们的火炮威力提升一大截。

此外，也许对方并不是敌人。

他花了一整天时间走访，的确找到了那么几个据说从东面来的居民。他们都不像是航海经验很足的人，不约而同地说那时的记忆很模糊，却确信自己乘船自东边漂流到了岛上。回想着迷雾中的那场战斗，对方是有机会一箭把他射个对穿的，或是驱使那只巨兽追上来砸碎小船。

但是那只塞壬没有。

于是他这么说服了自己的军师大副，摇着小船在月夜来到了东面海域。

就像一个真正的、无害的、唱着歌等待美丽人鱼前来会面赠以一吻的水手般，Joe摇着桨不断唱着那首传说中向人鱼示爱的歌谣。

“……Come all you pretty mermaids 来吧美丽的人鱼  
Whoever you may be 不论你是谁  
Who love a jolly sailor 爱着那勇敢快乐的水手  
That ploughs the raging sea他们能征服可怕的滔天巨浪……”*

海盗先生打了个冷战。一方面是夜风很凉，另一方面是就着歌词为脑中对自己的比喻感到一阵恶寒。曾经在皇家海军缴获的物资中见过据说是人鱼皮缝制的宝物，有贵族小姐的手提袋，或是做工精巧的首饰盒，细腻的鳞片层层排列，但已被残忍地剥夺了生命力而变得黯淡。

那条臭鱼……他想起那人淡粉色的长发，还有颜色淡薄一些，却闪着珍珠般光泽的尾巴。

还真是漂亮得不可思议的生物。

他漫无目的地想着，手上的动作缓慢而规律。月色流淌，若不是自己的呼吸，他都要以为时间已经静止。

却突然听到细微的一声“哗啦”在摇桨的间隙。

他抬眼望向声源。

人鱼静静地趴在船尾，金色的眼瞳看向自己。

自认以及公认撩遍自由港的Joe第一次感到不知用什么作开场白的语塞。

但那人鱼率先打破了沉默。他皱着眉头打了个哈欠，尾巴不耐烦地甩了Joe一脸水。

“第一，你唱歌真难听。第二，你来这干什么？”

人鱼慵懒地用一只手臂撑起了上半身，朝他靠了过来，手臂线条紧实有力，却没有虬结的粗笨感。

“你最好现在说实话，不然的话……”

“不然的话？”Joe饶有兴趣地挑眉，也向人鱼靠近了些。

他可以看见对方睫毛尖滴落的水珠，还有湿漉漉的嘴唇轻轻开阖。

“就死在这里吧。”

电光火石间银刃相撞的尖锐声响划破夜空，Joe反握箭矢格挡短刀，手臂微微颤抖，这条人鱼的力气不可小觑。他咬着牙，突然忍不住露出一个微笑，然后腾出另一只手搂上了他的腰际。

湿润的、光滑的肌肤在掌间收紧，金瞳在惊愕中微微张大的瞬间两人同时丢掉了武器。只差那么一点，短刃划破海盗颈动脉的同时箭矢会刺进人鱼的喉咙。

在对方一拳挥上来之前Joe松开了手并翻转手掌表示自己并无恶意，但这样的示好只换来人鱼更加嫌恶的表情。

“你还真是大胆。”长发的人鱼将短刃收回腰际，一甩尾巴稳稳跃上小船。除了弯曲的尾巴昭示非人身份，他挺直脊背的端正坐姿让海盗头子想起王宫中的贵族。Joe想说不大胆怎么能做你的jolly sailor bold，但为了自由港的各位和自己的性命着想还是决定忍住闭嘴。

“皇家海军要从你的海域进攻，我是来谈谈的，盟友。”他率先伸出了手。

第二天清晨Joe划着小船回到了自由港。

站在码头的大副挂着两个重重的黑眼圈，一脸怨念地看向明明操劳一夜却看起来神清气爽的海盗头子。

“你这小子总算回来了，我们都在说你已经被人鱼吃了。”

“安心吧安心吧，”Joe打了个哈欠快步走进营地，他要在睡着忘记前把那些商谈的要点记下来，“就算是吃也是我吃他。”

在启明星融入天际之前，他和薰聊了很久很久。对、薰，是那条塞壬的名字，他回想起对方说出那三个音节时冷淡却注视着自己的眼神，手中的笔不自觉地放慢了速度。

「KA、O、RU」，薰。

海族需要在白日休息，每夜Joe都会独自划着小船穿过迷雾，前往东方海域。一方面是共同御敌的方案敲定之前保密最为重要，另一方面是——

那家伙每次都独自出现，自己要是带着个船队去……总有种以多欺少的感觉。

虽然知道以这只塞壬的实力绝对不会被欺负。或者说，这几天他被欺负的时间更多。什么「绿毛大猩猩」「肌肉笨蛋」「花心白痴」层出不穷，天知道他只是在工作间隙分享些自由港的生活，怎么就落上这种名号！

“我认为每位女性都拥有她们独特的魅力。”Joe竖起一根手指正色，试图解释。

“花心白痴。”人鱼先生翻了个白眼，尾巴再次甩了他一脸水。

总之和这家伙八字合不来。

但是……Joe摇着桨，一不留神动作大了些，一只木盒从他怀中掉了出来。里面是野菌、芦笋、配上黑猪肉的起司烩饭，简称「山的味道」，他待会儿打算跟那条蠢鱼这么介绍。

这几日他们俩商定设立暸望塔炮台等等的地方，跑遍了整个东方海域。卡拉，那只海兽拉着小船劈开波浪，他坐在船内人鱼在一旁，偶尔飞速出手捞上来一条路过的鱼。

“你吃吗？”他看见人鱼的尖牙咬破鱼腹，吞吃血肉的动作却依然精致优雅。

“在当海盗之前，我是个厨师。”Joe的笑容有些绷不住了，深刻骨血里的职业病让他无法对这种糟蹋食材的吃法视而不见。

“把鱼给我。还有你的刀。”

在飞速前进的小船中，Joe剖去鱼腹去头去骨，将中段的肉切成纱般的薄片，手边佐料有限他只好淋了一点点海水上去，然后将薄片放在刀刃上递还给薰。

人鱼狐疑地嗅了嗅变了样的鱼肉，手指捏起一片送入口中。前主厨先生也同样试吃了一片。

新鲜的鱼肉入口即化，油脂与肌理混合的天然香气在舌尖溢开。Joe点点头一边肯定自己未退化的刀工，一边思索是搭配青柠好呢还是迷迭香，然后看见一条鱼又递进了自己眼下。

“还要。”人鱼平日在月色下显得有些苍白的脸上泛起了淡淡的红晕，他在许多人脸上看到过——吃到刚出炉蛋糕的小孩子，劳作一天喝下热乎乎杂蔬汤的农人，厨房里尝菜的主妇。但第一次出现在这家伙的脸上。

薰不仅是脸颊有了尝到意外美味的血色，连尖尖的耳廓都染上了粉，让这条平日无论是表情还是语气都硬邦邦的雄性人鱼柔和了不少。Joe忍不住想，但马上挥散了这个思考方向。他还是条没有翘屁股的鱼。

不过这并不影响自己做点这家伙吃不到的东西带给他，好让这种海洋生物认识到人类的伟大。东方海域的中心岛上也是一座山，但是薰在遥遥看向那里的时候说从未上去过。

“我无法去。”他的眼神有几分读不懂的晦暗。

好像是什么神秘的力量阻挡了他……Joe不知道详情，但思索着是否能带他去自由港的山上看看。这几日的船上商谈印证他离了水能活足够的时间。

这么想着，海盗头子看到了不远处浮出水面的樱色长发。

“哟，薰。”

“来了啊，Joe。”

连着几日下来，对于东方海域的初步部署已经商量的七七八八。Joe对薰发出邀约去自由港看看，毕竟作为盟友应该互知根底，并且这里是最后的防线。

没想到这位真的答应了。

“你要真背叛我的话，劝你这辈子都留在陆地上。”

问起来要是把这些情报都卖给王国或是在自由港绑架他行不轨，人鱼的长发幽幽地漂浮在海水之中，“在海上搞死你绰绰有余。”

回想起这句话Joe打了个冷颤，在清晨时分划着小船回到了自由港，而里面坐着来访的塞壬。

“卡拉。”

身披硬甲的海兽也靠上了码头，瞬间挤得两艘小船歪向一边。人鱼正欲跃上巨兽脊背一同上岸，Joe连忙制止。毕竟这小山一样的家伙上去，自由港刚建好的房屋就白费功夫了。

“薰，拜托了，让卡拉留在这里，我的同伴会照顾她的。我陪你上岸好不好？”海盗头子摆出最诚恳的表情，并信誓旦旦地表示。

“我绝对会保护你的。”要是出了什么岔子，海族估计会把这里淹了。

长发的人鱼刚想反驳，表情却出现了一瞬间的松动，然后皱着眉点了点头，很嫌弃地将手搭上Joe的小臂。

“扶我到陆地上。”

之前的聊天中得知，人鱼拥有在陆地上变回双腿的能力，虽然极少使用。常年在上百倍阻力的海水中生存，在地上他们会有种轻飘飘的不踏实感。Joe从未见过人鱼变换出与人类相似的双腿。

他托着薰的手臂帮助他半立着在沙滩上，但是鱼尾太长了，只好又轻轻搂住他的腰好带离海水。

晨曦中涨潮的海水漫过沙滩，留下一串金色与蓝紫交汇的泡沫然后消失不见。珍珠般色泽的鱼尾反射着这样的光，这绝对是Joe人生中看到过最神奇最美丽的景象。

鳞片一点点蜕化，鱼尾收缩绷紧出人类双腿的形状，然后薄膜一般破开消失了，仿佛变成了水衣融入肌肤。

人鱼新生的双腿白皙修长，赤裸立于沙滩之上。

海风从东面吹来，Joe突然想起小半夜未喝水，有些口干舌燥。以及他意识到了薰的身上，除了腰间那条没什么遮挡作用缚住长刀的腰带之外，一丝不挂。

“你你你先把这个围上！”周围与衣服最接近的只有渔网和棕榈叶子，Joe暗骂自己没有准备妥当，赶忙把衬衣脱下来给这条人鱼披上。即使体格有差别，这件皱巴巴的衬衫也只能盖到大腿根部，而且关键部位还安静但大剌剌地敞露着。

人鱼并不领情。

薰拧着眉毛闻了闻袖口，然后嫌弃地一把扯下衬衫。

“几天没洗澡了，两脚大猩猩。”

Joe和同伴们说过人鱼可能会来访的消息，此时码头上陆陆续续聚集的海盗们越来越多。但他们都一副看热闹的样子，没人出手帮手忙脚乱劝说的头目一把。

毕竟这家伙自己秉承着男人就是要在烈日下锤炼躯体，现在却给人一个劲儿穿衣服做什么？

最终骚动由扯着晨衣赶过来的军师大副解决。也许是圆片眼镜后慈祥和善的笑容打动了人鱼，他乖乖地披上了递过来的红色长袍，并且任由Joe帮他系好带子。

“走吧。”

人鱼一脸凛然地拔出长刀，就在Joe惊恐地想这货是不是要在这里将自己正法的时候，一把插入跟前的沙子，然后作为支撑迈出了第一步。

然后换手，插刀，第二步。

Joe捂住额头，那件被嫌弃的衬衣已经回到了他身上。

“薰，你是不是不会走路。”

“我会的。”

人鱼斩钉截铁，又向前迈了一步，一步，又一步。

终于不负众望在屏气围观的人群中啪地摔到了沙子上。

Joe愣了一下赶忙跑来，但这位东方海域的领主已经手撑着身体爬了起来。却没有先去擦脸上沾的沙子，而是有些懊悔地轻轻拍打那件红色长袍。

“还是交给我吧。”人鱼听见海盗的声音在背后响起，然后肩膀和膝弯感受到了人类特有的高热体温。

身体腾空而起。

瞬间的失重感令他忍不住抓紧离得最近的牢固可靠的东西——这里指Joe。

男人颈后扎成小辫的卷发搔得手臂有些痒，热热的吐息喷在他胸口，薰一手环着这名人类的脖子，虽然不熟悉这种肢体相贴的姿势，却本能地感到脸上发热。

一定是刚才摔倒的缘故……塞壬独自分析着，却自欺欺人地忽视自己过快的心跳。

“走了哦，不舒服跟我说。”Joe的声音在耳畔响起，这个角度他能看见卷发间对方棱角分明的眉骨，眼睛并未看向自己。

“走吧，去看你们的暸望塔。”人鱼按捺住心头那些奇怪反应，正色回复道。

只有周围站的近的两三个人，听出这俩人声音都紧巴巴的。

抱着只比他矮半个头的男人并不轻松，换做以前Joe肯定会吐着舌头摆手表示敬谢不敏。但现在他徒手抱着东方海域的领主朝山上走去，还时不时颠一颠询问这样的姿势对方会不会不舒服。

战事逼近，无论是白天还是晚上他要处理的事情越来越多，此时虽然身体疲累，心里却感到了久违的轻松。

不过也不是久违。每夜划船去东方商谈抵御海军的策略，他很喜欢在沉默间隙吹过两人之间的海风。无声的，凉丝丝的，柔和地拂过脸颊。

如果他心中所想和自己一样就好了……

……

Joe无奈地看向上方的人鱼先生，认清现实。

心意真的无法相通。

对方正揪着他的头发表示先去左边看。刚才在数次颠一颠问一问的暗示下，名叫薰的塞壬终于松口，表示想要调整一下姿势。Joe本来想着的是对方会更贴近自己——好展示人类的力量，背着托住大腿好像也不错……

结果人鱼正儿八经地拍了拍自己，然后手一撑左腿跨过肩膀，骑在了脖子上。

两条细白紧实的小腿就在脸侧，粉色长发的人满意地扭了扭身子坐稳抓紧，表示他的坐骑可以出发了。

“这样视野好，你的双手也可以空出来。”

彻底看不见对方表情的Joe只能凭声音猜测条臭鱼是不是故意在整他。

但是在尾音中听出了几乎微不可闻却轻快的笑意。

好吧、好吧，Joe认命地向前走去。

原来这家伙在高兴的时候会不自觉地勾勾脚趾，是甩尾巴遗留的习惯吗？

一切已部署完毕，根据大陆传回的消息，海军会在三天后从东面海域进攻。

今夜是满月，薰事先说过他有事不能会谈，但Joe还是划着小船来到了东海域。也许是连日昼夜不息的缘故，他反而觉得躺下无法入睡，在这篇静谧的海水上能得到片刻的休息。

一个小岛一个小岛例行巡视，突然在靠近中心岛的时候，他察觉了到了违和的地方。

空气中有血腥味。

敏锐的嗅觉令他能够飞速朝着某个方向划去，夜雾中Joe看见卡拉的庞大身躯。

她受伤了吗？

他还真想不到这片海域有什么东西能穿过她的甲胄。虽然薰表示这样的想法很失礼，卡拉只是一只三岁的宝宝并且是位需要呵护的淑女。但淑女巨兽察觉到来人后敏捷地退到一旁，丝毫没有受伤行动不便的样子。

然后Joe看见了血腥气的来源。

长发的人鱼蜷缩在沙滩上，尖锐异化的手指不断地抓挠刺入自己的手臂和鱼尾，身上几乎没有一块完整的皮肉。

“薰！”Joe跳下船淌水到他跟前，一把摁住他的双手制止继续动作。人鱼的力气很大，挣扎中愈合中的伤口又破开。他之前听薰讲过有些被剥了鱼尾鳞片的人鱼若是能逃走，天生强大的愈伤能力能让他们拣回一命。

「但是不代表不会疼。」金色眼瞳淡淡地看向月亮。

“喂……你这家伙……很强的吧！”挣脱的手和锋利的牙齿在海盗头子的手臂上留下几道深深淌血的伤口，Joe再次发力摁住他。虽然这家伙脸上的神色像是这样自残反而不那么痛苦。

薰的状态很奇怪。金色的眼瞳涣散失焦，浑身滚烫浮着病态的红，明明是低温体质呼出的气都热的吓人。

照顾人经验不足的海盗头子犹豫要不要将他带回自由港找医生，下一秒人鱼猛地一甩尾巴将他掀翻在沙滩上。尖锐的手指刺入肩膀，就在他以为自己喉咙要被撕开的时候，压在腰际的鱼尾难耐地磨蹭着，上下动了动。

即使是非人的身躯，Joe也明白这种动作的意味。

脑中那些违和的线索突然串了起来。

为什么总是「人鱼」与「塞壬」交替称呼薰，是因为他真的不知道。

不是所有人鱼都称为塞壬，只有取得特殊力量的雌性人鱼才可以。薰是实打实的雄性，却明显拥有塞壬的力量，虽然从未见他使用过传说中控制海洋力量的权杖。

他的武器层出不穷，特殊的金属冶炼技术让他拥有了比皇家海军甚至自由港更具杀伤力的武器，只是限于海族战斗人员的数量，不然他完全可以称霸整个海域。Joe丝毫不怀疑这家伙在海底有个大型机械作坊，卡拉可以一螯子给他打好一个模。他也好奇问过薰是怎么想到设计这些武器的，但对方只是撇撇嘴看向一边，“没办法逼出来的。”

难道……他并不是真正的塞壬，所以此时正受着那种力量的折磨？

传闻每到月圆之夜，塞壬都要与雄性交合以获取力量。虽然书上记载此夜过后无人生还，Joe不介意赌一把。

毕竟是海盗嘛。烧杀抢掠，坑蒙拐骗，现在哄哄眼前的家伙并且活下来应该也不是难事。

“薰，”Joe任由他的手指抓破肩膀，轻轻抚摸人鱼沾了血的脸颊，“八成要做出些你不愿意的事情，等打完仗赔命给你都行。”

“你现在也许不认得我，但如果能记住……”

“就一件事。”

“你不需要一个人忍着。”

手指沿着人鱼的脊背下滑，腰际的皮肤逐渐被鳞片覆盖，Joe摸索着，终于在身后大概两腿之间的位置触到一处湿润的窄缝。

那里的鳞片比别处要柔软许多，他小心的探入一根手指，瞬间湿滑粘连的腔液顺着指缝流下，沾了满手。高热内壁紧紧吸吮着侵入的手指，随着人鱼急促的呼吸一绞一绞。鱼尾紧绷的皮肤之下似乎不安定地变化着，近似人类双腿的形状让Joe不得不闭眼三秒，以克制脑海中不可遏制的将这人小腿分开架在肩上大力操干的想象。

轻一点，要轻一点。他抚过人鱼裸露的肚脐，这里圆圆的摸上去甚至有些可爱，如果换一个时间……他想到，一定会想要一遍遍用舌头舔过，看这条总是口是心非的臭鱼红着脸在床上躲来躲去，只不过双腿不便行走，又被捉住脚踝拉回来。

手指继续向下，他在两片鳍角间找到了半勃的性器。

Joe将人鱼侧翻在沙滩上，俯下身含住了手指间淌着水的器官。他当然没试过别的同性的味道，但是这家伙——即使无意识地顶上喉咙让他想要干呕，尝起来也不赖。

后穴三根手指进出着，Joe仔细照顾着敏感的头部和根冠的沟壑，时不时瞥向人鱼汗湿潮红的脸，确认他的确在疏解中逐渐平静下来。

伤口在汗水浸润中阵阵沙痛，然而名叫薰的半塞壬半人鱼那双平日极不留情面的薄唇中，吐出几声实诚的带着鼻音的呻吟，又让海盗忍不住勾起唇角。他的脊背在收紧，鱼尾紧紧缠绞自己的身体，尾巴尖在每一次吸吮时愉快又痛苦地打颤。

“再忍一下，薰。”犹豫片刻，Joe还是只将一个安抚的吻落在他额头上，然后将人鱼拥入怀中，两人的身体紧紧相贴。

湿漉漉的长发沾满了沙子，他忍不住闭着眼睛埋入其中。这家伙第一次去自由港的时候被自己抱起来，裹住身体的长袍泛着木质熏香，但其中还有一丝淡淡如月光的气味。

无法形容那种味道，仿佛看见这家伙漂浮在夜晚的海面，独自躺在月色之中几百个日日夜夜。此时血腥气与海水的咸腻充斥鼻腔，但他仔细嗅着，似乎还能捕捉到这个人独特的气息。

也许是这样的动作蹭得人鱼有些痒，颈项难耐地左右扭动着，想要调转过身来。

海盗头子并不期待此时这家伙能有任何清明的意识，但还是拨开他散乱在脸上的浅发，金色的眼瞳比平时的颜色要深许多。

“J…oe……”

然而他确确实实听到了，开阖的嘴唇吐出了自己的名字。

塞壬呼唤水手的名字诱惑他们坠入深渊，但谁能证实水手真的不是心甘情愿呢？

肉刃顶开湿润的穴口挤入甬道，Joe感受到人鱼身体在自己顶到深处的一瞬间痉挛。小腹在撞击下收缩着，海盗伤痕累累的手臂肌肉绷紧，抱着人鱼向后靠在岸边的礁石上。

海族紧实有力的腰线在掌下起伏，他的鱼尾搭上人类的肩膀，滑腻的血液蹭入鳞片之间，在喘息声中滴落。Joe伸手搂住怀里的人，一遍一遍安抚着，终于感觉到他刺入自己脊背的异化双手恢复了原本的样子。

他的手指握着笔的时候一定很漂亮，等回去……教他写字好了。

肩膀和后背已经让墨绿色头发的男人失血过多，意识不受控制地开始弥散，而怀中的人似乎在发光。

比天上静静注视的月轮还要皎洁明亮。

那是满月夜Joe最后记住的事情了。

“愚蠢的人类，你将要付出屠戮我族的代价。”

炮火之中樱色长发束成马尾，身披银色鳞甲的薰立于海浪之上。波涛在权杖的指引下立起高墙，扑向不远处的皇家海军舰队。Sia La Luce的黑色船身灵活地穿梭在漩涡中，改造的连发大炮将漏网之鱼一一送入海底。

肩膀上有着太阳纹身的男人衔住弯刀，从绳索上腾空而下，一刀取下想要偷袭塞壬的王国走狗的首级。

毋需扫视战场便可知道另一人的方位。

——塞壬的珍珠现在就在Joe体内。

「海洋权杖的力量过于强大，即使是塞壬也不能并且不应该一直留在身边。

每一任塞壬都会有一位爱人，替她将武器保管在山上。身为塞壬之子的薰在人类的枪炮下失去了父母，他的母亲在临终前只能把无可托付的珍珠强行放入他体内，将东方海域的未来交给这位年幼却已经必须独当一面的人鱼。

权杖可以在月圆之夜珍珠的力量随潮汐波动时取回，但是无法融合的塞壬之力使得薰只能在漫长的岁月里独自在沙滩上挣扎。

直到某个可敬可爱的海盗头子发现了他。」

“所以，你就不打算做点什么补偿我吗？”Joe完成关于「可敬可爱海盗头子」的叙述，合上了记事本。这里面有菜谱，解放王国的构想，旅游地点清单，还有关于Joe与某条臭鱼的单方面记录。

“我们一族的宝物都在你体内了，你这只不知廉耻的大猩猩还想怎么样？”

昏黄的烛光下，塞壬靠着他的肩膀正读一本书。情节一定特别曲折精彩，不然为什么这家伙耳朵通红了都不抬头看自己一眼。

那一天Joe在沙滩上醒来，身上的伤口竟然已经愈合了，而樱色长发的家伙安静地睡在他身旁。启明星已经越过山头，直觉告诉他应该现在往山上走。有什么在他体内。

然后终于在权杖跟前，怀中的人鱼苏醒过来。

“薰，你抓得我好紧，怕我带球跑了吗？”

「Once upon there was a Siren 从前有一只塞壬  
His tail shinin' like pearl 他的尾巴如珍珠般闪耀  
who the guardian of fortune 守护着无尽财宝  
stares at the moon alone 独自仰望月光

till heart is piereced by Cupid 直到他的心被丘比特之箭射中  
he distains all glittering gold 闪闪发光的金子也变得无趣  
there is nothing can console him 一切无以慰藉  
but his Joe pirate bold 除了他那勇敢的海盗乔❤️」

fin。

——————————

零碎后记：  
文首和中段歌词摘录自「my jolly sailor bold」，末尾歌词是ko no阿里改编哒！（愿意的话来听听看俺唱的改编版👇🏻  
卡拉本体是大龙虾（dbq但是龙虾实在太好吃了在我脑海里萦绕不去  
本来想让adam担任军师的不知道为什么还是没能让他出场

也许番外（？）大家想看人形态还是鱼形态呢（如果有人理我的话orz  
第一次搞这种pa希望没有ooc突破天际 想看评论！比心！


End file.
